Master
by Madam Zeuses
Summary: It's been many centuries since Lucifer's first attack against Heaven. The first strike against the paradise failed miserably, but after centuries of training, recruiting and regaining their strength, Lucifer is triumphant. With the defeat of God, and the now reign of evil, one angel, Christopher, must fight to protect his life and everything he cherishes.


I've never been so afraid. Everything around me is falling apart. I have to sneak from building to building to hide from Satan's evil eye. Everything is dark, dirty, on fire, or has vanished, I'm lost. The only thing I have left to fight for is Taylor, the love of my life.

Yesterday, Satan suggested we call him Master. I don't believe that it was much of a suggestion considering another angel asked Master why, Master grabbed him by the wings, lifted him in the air, and then ripped off his wings. So now, we all call him Master, no questions asked.

Sneaking from house to house is easier by walking because when you fly, the demons get to play their favorite game, seeing how many of us angels they can hit out of the air. But even walking isn't safe. I can't fly anymore because last week when I was sneaking passed the building I first met Taylor and it blew up and lit my wings on fire. I've never felt so much pain.

I worry that my own thoughts aren't safe, and could possibly get my soul vanished, but I can't control them. I hate Master. I hate Satan. I hate Lucifer. I hate everything about him. And the worst part is, there is nothing that I can do about it. I am just one angel. How would that play out? _In this corner, with burnt wings, only a short five hundred years of angel-hood, the Challenger, CHRISTOPHER! And in this corner, the defending champion, the powerful, the feared, and the strongest one of us all, MASTER SATAN! _No, that would not end well for me. I have no choice but to just shut up, sit down, and do what I'm told, when I'm told. I have decided that it is time to accept the truth, this is my life now, this is who I am and will be, and I have to like it.

I have these thoughts all day, every day. There is nothing left to focus on anymore. Now the buildings crashing to the ground, the fire spreading to anything it can reach, the darkness, the screams of terror, it's all normal now. Oh goodie, another scream, but why does it sound so familiar?

I turned the corner, and my worst fear is staring me in the face. There is a circle of demons laughing, plucking the feathers from Taylor's wings, one by one. They got her. Then out of nowhere someone puts their hand on my shoulder, and when I turn and look, it's no other than Master himself.

"You aren't thinking of going to help her, are you son?" he asked me. At this point, I can feel my blood boiling, and anger building in my body. All I want to do is say,_ get your nasty hand off of me, the love of my life is being tortured to death in front of me! _And then punch that stupid waste of eternal life, and then I remember that I can't. So I say,

"No Master." And all of a sudden, he squeezes my shoulder, let go, and pats me on the back.

"You know Chris, I see potential in you. We could go far together. Follow me." And before I knew it, I was being dragged away from the last time I would ever see Taylor again.

Walking through what was left of Heaven with our Master was strange to say the least. I could walk out in the open, with no fear, the only fear was from everyone around us who jumped as we walked by. Then Master invited me into his giant home. We go sit in his living room, and he starts talking to me about my family, how I enjoy life in Heaven now rather than when God was the Almighty. It was easy to tell that he believed every word I said, I have become pretty good at hiding my true thoughts and saying what you want me to say. I must admit, it is strange to just sit and have a conversation with the man who calls himself your Master. He is so comfortable with me, anyone who could see us would know, and as he keeps talking, it gets easier and easier to tell. And now I can see that he really does trust me.

We continued talking for as long as it pleased him, and when he was done, he said I could leave, so I left. Walking out of the door the strangest thought came to my head and I knew if I wanted to take any action, it would have to be now. I looked around and then I saw an angel I met when I first came to Heaven. I yell,

"Lauren!" and then she turns and looks at me. I run over to her, and I lean in close and whisper,

"I've got an idea, and I need your help. One last thing for Taylor. I want to overthrow Satan, and I know how."


End file.
